Heart of the Lion
by Naitomeaberu
Summary: A new face a appeared at Fairy Tail, and it seems that he knows about Gajeel's past. Dark secrets, painful memories, and crack are all present. ON  HIATUS. Main pairing: Loki x Gajeel Side pairings: Gray x Natsu
1. Green is a very calming color

Okay, so i'm well into the eighth chapter and I realized that the original summary plot differs from the opening summary. Here is the real summary.

A new face has appeared at Fairy Tail and it seems that he knows some secrets of about Gajeel's past. Learn about the dark secrets of what lies deep within. Crack Pairing and Main: Loki and Gajeel and the side pairing is Natsu and Gray.

Okay so this is my very first fanfic. So, I don't care if you flame or write bad things, because hey, if you comment that means that you read this at least.

I know your first reaction. What the hell? Loki and Gajeel together? Yes this is a crack pairing and yes it must be random.

I came up with this pairing while playing with my Tarot cards. Yes, I mean my Tarot cards. Fortunetelling is real and therefore this pairing is real!

Yeah, I really did use them. And the name of the box was Arcana, so do the math.

I don't own Fairy Tail, nor the characters. One thing I do own? This crazy mind that managed to come up with this. Bwahahahahaha.

Written by Naitomeaberu and 1CrazyEater1 a.k.a. Tercra.

Anyways have fun reading this, and leave a review. Flame or not.

* * *

><p>Lucy POV.<p>

"You freakin' pervert!"

And there goes a chair.

"You damn flame–brained idiot!"

And there goes a table.

"Stop fighting you idiots!"

And there goes a newly repaired wall. Well at least they stopped.

"Lu-chan! How's the progress on your novel?"

"Not so well actually. I need a new idea for the next scene."

Levy peered over to look at Natsu's and Gray's bickering.

"Trying to get ideas out of the two bickering love-birds?"

I sighed. "Those two just do the same thing every day. Nothing new; nothing good; nothing to write."

Loki walked by the table; guess he's on his daily walk out of the spirit world. An idea occurred to me.

"Hey Loki!" He turned his head in my direction.

"Lucy! What's up? You haven't summoned me in a while so I was bored."

"Any new gossip from the spirit world?"

"Not really. Aquarius had a small argument with Scorpio, but they made up."

"Well that's not interesting at all." Levy complained. She looked around before locking her eyes on someone. "Gajeel! Come over here!"

Gajeel grunted, but came over nonetheless. "What do you want?"

Levy POV.

Oh, this is going to be fun. I have a new idea for Lu-chan's story. It's a good thing I have Gajeel wrapped around my little fingers.

Gajeel's POV.

"What do you want?" Levy was next to the Heartfilia girl; staring at me with that stupid smile of hers again.

I walked over, yes I actually walked over. No I'm not devoted to carry out her very whim, but she's one of the very few that actually welcomed me here into the guild; even after I beat her up. I just want to make it up to her for treating her that way, you know? So yeah, I walked over but not to close. She wasn't that special and she always had this weird aura when she calls me, so yeah.

Levy POV.

I smiled. I knew he would let his guard down when I do this.

"So Gajeel?"

"Ah?" Oh, his face when I ask this question. Snicker inwardly.

"Have you been in any relationships?"

And the usual coughing and hacking. Oh, how adorable, he's blushing.

Loki POV.

Poor Gajeel, He's been subjected to Levy's true nature.

Gajeel POV.

"What the hell? What kind of question is that?"

Cough. That was the least of what I expected.

"I just wanted to know if you have been in a relationship with anyone."

"Hell no"

Lucy POV.

Gajeel's more innocent then I expected. He just ran to the other side of the room.

Mirajane POV.

"Master, it seems like they're teasing Gajeel again. I feel sorry for the poor guy."

Master peered over to my direction from his usual spot. He grinned.

"Ah don't worry; I've already gotten that covered. I got him a friend to play with."

Sheesh, why does he always have to treat Gajeel like a cat. Oh well, it's not my place to interfere.

And Natsu just flew out the front entrance.

Gray POV.

"Fire-spitting retard!"

The damn bastard dared to put red pepper sauce in my strawberry shaved ice! Strawberry shaved ice! Well, it's good that Erza had to go a few minutes ago. I need to blow off some steam beating this guy.

Natsu POV.

"Hah! He deserved that! Taste the spicy hot habanero red pepper sauce! Let it burn!"

The bastard tampered with the shower (Lucy's by the way.) and now only cold water comes out. Friggin freezing cold water! It's autumn for pete's, whoever the hell he is, sake. As I stood up, I felt something collide with my back. A small eep rang before the stranger fell to the ground.

Gray POV.

I don't hear anymore of the flame-brained idiot. Did that hit knack him unconscious? Nah, he'll be fine… I think. Whatever that idiot can go and burn in the center of hell, not like I care.

Natsu POV.

Now normally I would get angry if someone interrupted my fight, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel happy around this guy. His green(1) hair stood out in all different directions and was cut unevenly here and there, but it had this pure feeling to it. His eyes, however, gave a different feel from the seemingly pure hair color. His cold, bloody crimson eyes seemed as if it saw through me and into my heart.

The stranger smiled as he closed his eyes, the murderous aura dissipating instantly. He ran his hand over my guild mark before breaking out into a large grin.

"Fairy Tail? M'i right?" His accent slurred, but his voice had an attractive sound.

I was about to answer when I felt forcefully kicked away.

Gray POV.

"Yah fire-spitting newt! Don't run away from our fight to go hitting on a girl!" My foot connected to his right side, before kicking him a good ten feet away.

"Did the pepper burn your tongue as well as your eyes? Look closer, that's a guy you moron!"

Ah now that you mention it no chest, and the fact that this guy is like half a head taller than me.

Well he's wearing a really baggy white shirt and super tight pants, and the last time I checked; there were no guys wearing that kind of clothing around here.  
>He grabbed my hand before shaking it furiously.<p>

"S'a nice to meet'cha! Name's Arcana. You're one of e'm fairy tail members too aren't ya?

Mirajane POV

"Master is this the friend you mentioned about before?"

Natsu and Gray are (gasp) sitting next to each other, (gasp) calmly listening to the green-head stranger that came with them.

Master sat in his usual spot admiring the scene before him.

Natsu POV

"Uh so? What business do you have with our guild?"

Well, it seems that he knows Master Makarov. So, I guess he's okay.

"I's told to come here by someone."

He doesn't open his eyes; how the heck does he see?

"By who? One of your friends is here? Or maybe it's the old man."

At this very moment, Gray is stripping himself of his shirt.

"Master. Seems' I'm needed to accomplish something fa him."

"Accomplish what?" Gray asked.

Arcana slowly lifted his pointer finger to his lips and tapped it twice.

"That's s'a top secret matter!"

"If you were told to come here, then that must mean."

"Im'a joining your guild!"

"What?" Both Gray and I shouted.

Gajeel POV

Fire dragon slayer and his ice friend are making a ruckus again. What the hell are they doing?"(2)

I looked over to see that they were chatting up a storm with a green-haired person. Wait, where have I seen that green hair before?

"You're joining! No way! Awesome, what type of mage are you?"

The fire dragon slayer is practically spitting out fire.

"Natsu! Stop freaking out the new guy." Gray punched the latter. "Well anyway, make yourself at home Arcana."

Wait.

Arcana?

The Arcana?

He's got to be joking.

Instantly my feet raced over to the area where they were sitting. My hand forcefully grabbed the guy's shoulder to turn him around so I could get a good look at his face.

Shit.

It's Arcana alright.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Arcana?"

His little smirk broke out into a full out grin.

"Why hello to you too, Jeel-chan."

* * *

><p>(1). I heard that green was a very calming color and supposed to represent peaceful feelings. Psychology says so.<p>

(2). I don't know if any of you noticed but yes, that was supposed to be a sexual joke. XP. I failed at that.

Naito: I'm Hungry~~~!

Tercra: You're always hungry.

Naito: Why aren't you hungry? It's your name, see "Crazy" "Eater."

Tercra: Because I don't think about my hunger.

Naito: *Glares* Don't forget to leave a review. Comments would make this one very happy.


	2. Girl Gossip?

Yeah so everyone who has read this so far. *cough*Wild Rhov*cough* should know that this is my first fanfic. Please enjoy reading: the people planning to read and flame, or people planning to read and review.

I will say this every chapter. The main pairing is Loki x Gajeel, not Natsu and Gray. Sure there will be some moments of the flame/ice couple, but the main purpose of this fanfic is to spread the Loki x Gajeel love! Reviewers can request side pairing if you want to, but I warn you. Reviewer you want a scene of a certain couple, you give me the scene. Or at least provide me with an idea, I'm not an idea bank.

I don't own anything, from the corner of the Fairy Tail novels to the bottem of Natsu's shoes. Wait Natsu doesn't wear shoes, he wears sandals.

Written by Naitomeaberu aka Naito, and 1crazyeater1 aka Tercra.

I changed my writing style in this chapter. Hope it's better than my first.

Anyway have fun reading people!

* * *

><p>Gray<p>

There was a long pause of silence throughout the guild.

'Did he just call the seemingly violent fighting crazed steel eater maniac with -chan? I definitely must be hearing things.

Murderous aura emanated from the steel-dragon slayer back. His normally tan skin began turning a pale whitish gray; signaling that a fight would break out pretty soon.

Though the person the nefarious feeling was directed to, Arcana, seemed to be completely oblivious to the aura or he was just plain ignoring it.

Arcana cupped his face with one of his palms, and pouted.

"Aww, Jeel-chan!"

'Yup, I wasn't hallucinating.'

"Ya shouldn't go dumping that angry feelin on everyone you know, its bad manners ya know."

"Answer the damn question. Why the fuck have you come here, Arcana?" Gajeel hissed.

"Whoa! Language, language my dear child! Where could I have gone wrong in raising ya?" Arcana shook his head with disappointment.

'Gajeel's face is obviously showing that he is in no mood for any of the green-head's jokes, or was they? Anyway I tried to send a signal to Arcana; to tell him to stop prying at Gajeel's nerves. I have seen the steel-dragon slayer in action, and I do not want the blood of our newest member of our guild all over the wall.'

Gajeel was about to grab Arcana by the throat, but then I heard the old man's superiority voice.

"Stop, Gajeel I don't want you fighting with him. I don't need for more unnecessary objects to be broken. And you, Greenie, come with me to my office."

Master held a straight face as he waved Arcana towards the direction of his office.

Arcana blew a kiss at me, then Natsu, and then Gajeel before fleeting across the room. Literally, he was walking on air.

* * *

><p>Narrator<p>

Arcana happily skipped into Makarov's office; a sneaky grin growing wider by the second.

Makarov on the other hand seemed to act completely opposite to Arcana.

"I know I was the one who invited you here, but could you not cause trouble first thing you walk in here?"

The green head pouted.

"But, Jeel-chan was the one who attacked me. See, I still have his handprints on ma neck."

He pointed to his neck to prove his point. Indeed there were a few red scratches here and there but nothing close to being considered an injury.

"But you provoked him. You called him a title I would have never even dreamed of calling him, and don't think I didn't see your weapon in your hand."

Arcana grinned and opened his left hand. In his palm was a simple white and green yo-yo. It seemed to be harmless enough.

"I don't know what you're talking about Master-san. This yo-yo couldn't do anything ta harm l'il Jeel-chan's steel armor tricks."

Makarov looked at the yo-yo Indeed he looked like he was telling the truth, but Makarov couldn't shake a weird feeling he had.

"Let me tell you that you're here only for a specific purpose, and if you even dare to harm even a hair on any of my children's bodies. I will see to you that I bury you alive myself."

Arcana's red eyes opened slightly to show that he glared at Makarov, but he simply gave up against the master. There was no way he could win against a high-ranking member of the guild.

"Fine, fine, this one understands. No touchy touchy with the baby fairies."

Makarov sighed as the green-head stood up and proceeded to walk to the door.

"Bye, bye master! This one is gonna play a little with Jeel-chan before leaving."

Arcana turned around to face the door, his back facing the master.

He raised his left hand to his chest, it still contained the seemingly harmless yo-yo.

He transferred it to his right palm, and a small red blade flipped out. He smiled as he pushed back the small blade into the yo-yo and placed it into his right pocket.

'Everyone here seems to be more alert than I originally thought.'

* * *

><p>Gajeel was sitting at a table near the master's office. He had planned to drag the greenhead outside after he was finished talking with the master, and interrogate him outside himself.<p>

He stamped his foot on the ground impatiently.

By chance Loki happened to pass by and notice Gajeel's unusual behavior. He walked up to the steel-dragon slayer.

"Yo, Gajeel! What's up? You seem more nervous than usual."

Gajeel spun around and faced the Leo spirit. Loki noticed Gajeel was sweating at the base of his neck. (Oh, Loki what are you looking there for huh?")

"Hey, you know the new guy who just walked in?" He didn't want the conversation to end so soon. He believed in making friend with everyone, and Gajeel did do some good for the guild.

Though oblivious to Loki's intentions; Gajeel just glared at Loki intensely.

"Whoa, whoa what is it? I didn't do anything to you! You look like I just released a green five-legged zebra that set your cat on fire." Loki backed off in fear.

"You don't need to know about him, it's none of your business. And for your own good, don't get to close to him."

Gajeel stalked off towards the exit of the guild. Although it didn't show on Gajeel's face, he was worried about the safety of his cat, Panther-lily, forgetting his original purpose of interrogating Arcana.

Loki was just left there, confused about Gajeel's warning, and why would Gajeel warn him of all people?

His curiosity got the better of him and he walked around the guild in search of anyone who knew him.

He strolled over to the table where Natsu and Gray were quarreling about which food tasted better, the strawberry ice sherbet, or the beef and pork ramen special.

"Oh Loki, hey!" Gray looked up from the beef and pork ramen special in front of him.

"S'up, Natsu, Gray. I see you're getting along with the new face."

Natsu looked up from the strawberry sherbet in from of him. "Well, I am. Not so sure about Gray though."

"What are you talking about?" Gray punched Natsu in the side. "He's alright. It's just that I find his character suspicious."

"Hm, how so?" Loki seemed curious about Gray's answer.

"Well, I don't know it's his personality or maybe it's the strange feel of his aura. It's like he's all happy and innocent one second, and then he's all murderous and evil."

Loki nodded at Gray; he kept a mental note of his answer.

"Do you know what he uses? Like what kind of magical power does he have?"

Gray and Natsu glanced at each other before looking up to Loki.

"We actually never asked him."

* * *

><p>Levy<p>

Lucy looked up from the blank pile of paper in front of her. I sighed as she scratched her head in frustration.

"Lu-chan, racking your brain for ideas won't work; you have to let it flow to you."

Lucy put her pen down and scanned the room. "No one has an interesting story, I practically memorized everyone's past; well I've never heard about Gajeel's life, but-!"

"What about Gajeel?"

"Well you know he's kind of hard to approach. He doesn't seem to like talking with others much either."

I raised my arm to rest my chin on my palm. "Uh-huh. Continue."

"Well I know that you're also sort of close to him, but you rarely talk to him also."

"Well, if you're asking for me to ask him about his past; I don't think I can do that."

Lucy hung her head in disappointment. "Well, I was kind of expecting that."

"I don't want to pry into his past, because it might be a painful past for him. I want to keep my relationship with him the same as we have it now."

"Hm, I never knew you thought of him as the fragile type. He seems the farthest away from it though."

I smiled sheepishly, and by habit I started scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah, he's actually very kind, but he's really shy to the core. Did you know he apologized to me after the Phantom incident? He was stuttering and blushing but he still did it."

Lucy had a look of complete shock. "Seriously?"

"Yup, and for the first few weeks when he was here; he treated me kindly. He's a soft person Lu-chan. So I'll wait for him to tell his story himself one day."

They didn't feel the presence of another person behind them hearing in on their conversation.

"What's this I hear about L'il Jeel-chan? How about you girls let me in on the conversation?"

Both Lucy and I spun around to face the stranger. It was Arcana, the newest addition to our guild.

"Hmm, How 'bout it? Won't you let little old Arcana in on girl gossip?"

I don't know why but I had the sinking feeling that if I became closer to this guy, my relationship with Gajeel would change dramatically.

* * *

><p>Yeah so first scene of Loki x Gajeel. I know it's not very lovey-dovey like how all stories are, but think about it. It's Gajeel, can you really imagine a really passionate scene right away?<p>

Yeah if you noticed my little appearance in the middle of the story. Bwahahaha, I will appear from time to time. It's up to you to read it. Really Loki, you look at the most weirdest places sometimes. And is it just me but is a slightly sweaty neck very sexy?

Thank you Wild Rhov for reviewing for us! You're currently our one and only first reviewer ever! And you will forever hold a special place in our hearts, and I know that kind of sounded creepy. Haha hope you don't mind us worshiping you for now.

Naito: Wild Rhov! T^T I love you! Thank you for being our first reviewer, I will never forget about you!

Tercra: Naito you're overreacting!

Naito: You're not reacting enough. Now come over here and thank our reviewer.

Tercra: Um, thanks? Anyways read and review or flame. Whatever, I really don't care.

Naito: You know you wanna press it. ~_~ fail eyebrow wiggle.


	3. Suspicion arises

People of all ages come and read! Flamers and Reviewers are all welcome.

Thank you again for being our only reviewer WildRhov! I love you but hopefully I can receive more reviews and love. Let us spread the love of crack together!

Unfortunately, dear Gajeel did not make a appearance in this chapter. However do not fear Gajeel lovers! In the next few chapters it shall be dedicated to Gajeel love!

To those who must have realized by now. Yes, Loki is the seme and Gajeel is the uke. There might be or there might not be some "action", but I thought the readers should know what they're reading.

Also, accepting any ideas from those who review. If you read the second chapter, I stated that you could request couples or scenes. Any request is welcome!

I don't own anything. Nothing, nothing at all. I wish I had ice make and could make things like Gray. Wait that's the wrong idea.

Written by Naitomeaberu aka Naito and 1crazyeater1 aka Tercra.

May you all have fun reading!

* * *

><p>Levy<p>

"Hmm, how 'bout it? Won't you let little old Arcana in on the girl gossip?"

Lucy and I both didn't respond to Arcana's question.

'Where the hell did he come from? I didn't feel his presence at all!'

Lucy also had a confused expression etched across her face. I didn't like his first impression, but I chose to speak up first.

"Hello Arcana. You're new to Fairy Tail right? Welcome to the guild."

I saw his ear twitch. His smile had faltered for a moment.

"Aww, This one doesn't appreciate the cold shoulder introduction. Why don't we just get along nicely; here." He stuck out his hand. It was smooth and pale white like marble. "I'm Arcana, and you?"

I took his hand. "Levy, and this is Lucy." I gestured towards Lu-chan's direction.

"Hi." She shook his hand as well.

"Now that we're acquainted; tell me about your conversation, the one with Gajeel in it."

"Why do you want to know about Gajeel?"

His smiled. "Well, I've known him for quite a long time, but ever since he's gone. I had no idea of what he's been up to." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "And I've never seen Lil' Jeel-chan act like what I heard in your conversation."

"You'd be surprised at all the things he's done ever since he joined us. But could you not eavesdrop on our conversation. That's very rude you know."

"Aww, don't keep me out on the talk."

"I highly doubt this would be of interest for you, Arcana-kun." He pouted.

"Fine then, how 'bout this?" He stuck his pointer finger up. "I'll share all of my memories with Gajeel and you tell me yours." (Is it just me or did that sound kind of...weird?)

"No thanks, I don't want to learn about his past in that kind of cheap round-about way. I would rather hear it from Gajeel's mouth."

"Hear my side at least! I played quite a big role in Gajeel's life you know?"

I stared at Arcana suspiciously. Though, my concentration was broken when I felt a nudge at my side. I looked at Lucy and noticed her eyes. I sighed.

'She definitely wants to hear about his past. She needs material for her novel. I don't want to hurt Gajeel, but Lu-chan needs this.'

"I highly doubt that you will let us know all of this for free though." I muttered to Arcana. He grinned.

"Oh don't worry. Just join me on a little job and after completing it; I'll tell you everything." He pointed at another table where Loki and the others were talking. "Tell them to come too. Their magical powers will come in handy for this job."

* * *

><p>Gray<p>

"Hey Arcana, I heard you wanted to do a job with us?"

"Yup, that's why I asked of everyone to join in." Arcana grinned.

I looked around. There was Levy, Lucy, Loki, Happy, Arcana, me, and that fire bastard.

"So the whole gang is going to get together for this job?" Natsu growled.

'He looked like he really hated being here; guess he still doesn't like me.' Well, I had to stay in character so I chose to do the most obvious thing; make a sarcastic remark.

"Well it would be more enjoyable if a fire spitting idiot didn't come along." Natsu's ears perked up.

"What you got something to say to me? Huh?" He glared at me, flames emitting off his body.

"Bring it flaming brat!" I yelled back. I didn't notice the temperature of the room went down. I saw sparks flying back and forth between us, but before I could start casting Ice Make; Arcana stepped in front of me.

"Move it Arcana!" I yelled

"Now, now guys. No fighting when lil' old Arcana is around. I might get angry." Arcana said.

Lucy waved her hands in front of Natsu to get him to stop.

"Guys stop it! We should get the job done first alright?"

"The girl is right ya know." Arcana lifted a sheet of paper. "I just need ya'll to accompany me on this job."

I huffed. "Why do I have to go-!" Lucy clamped her hand down on my mouth. I looked at her and noticed the pleading look in her eyes. I paused but eventually just gave up resisting. I whispered to her. "You're going to have to explain everything to me later." She nodded and walked over to Levy.

* * *

><p>Lucy<p>

"Levy, we have to let Gray in on the plan as well. Sorry, I had no choice." I muttered apologetically to her. She patted my back gently.

"Don't worry about it Lu-chan. I'll tell him later." She winked at me and pointed her thumb up.

I looked over to the rest of the group. Natsu didn't look very pleased with the job paper.

"Hey Arcana, it says here that it's a B-class job! I wanted to fight a A-class or an S-class monster!" Natsu complained. I walked over to him and punched him playfully.

"You're not even an S-class mage; you can't take on S-class jobs."

Arcana pointed to the paper in his hand. "Natsu-kun, it doesn't even say that we're fighting anything. We have to get details from the client but it might be a retrieval or undercover job."

"Boring! I don't want to do it." Happy and Natsu whined.

Gray pointed to the piece of paper. "It says here that we can get any prize we want if we finish the job."

"Really!" I grabbed the job paper. "It does! I wonder if I can get any new keys from the client."

Arcana looked at the situation before him. Natsu was complaining still. Lucy was drooling over the piece of paper. Gray, Levi and Loki looked pretty calm on the sidelines.

"Is it always like this in 'ere?"

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>Levy<p>

"So mind telling me what you and Lucy are planning behind everyone's back?"

I looked up from my book to see Gray standing in front of me.

"Hey Gray. I'm assuming that you knew everything from Lucy."

"Not really besides the fact that you two are planning on gaining something from him. Don't know what that is though."

"Alright." I closed my book and signaled for him to sit down. "You actually consider things before rushing into situations unlike Natsu, so I might as well tell you everything."

Gray nodded and sat down across from me.

"Well the origin of everything starts with Gajeel He-."

"Wait." Both of us watched as Loki approached the table. "Let me know too. I have a suspicion about something." (Ohoho! Little Loki is concerned about something.)

Gray looked at Loki, then me. "So I'm assuming that we're the only three who find something suspicious about the new guy?" (The smart trio has finally come together to develop the most evil plan ever! Bwahahahaha! No I'm kidding. These three have the best intuition.)

"You felt it as well Gray? Loki?" I asked.

Loki sat down at the table. "I had a weird feeling when Gajeel told me to look out for him."

"Gajeel warned you about him? That means they really do know about each other from the past." I muttered.

"So what is your plan?" Gray looked at me seriously.

"I'm actually not planning on joining the actual party that's going on the job. I figured I would do some research on him while you guys were away."

"Where would you get the information?" Loki questioned.

"Don't underestimate my resources." I smirked. "I was worried when I told Lucy to watch over him during the job, but having both of you around will be reassuring." They both nodded.

Gray sighed. "That idiot Natsu why didn't he realize it as well? Numbskull."

Loki looked down at the table. "Why did Gajeel warn me? Is he worried that Arcana might do something to me?"

* * *

><p>Loki<p>

"Would someone tell me where the hell are we?" Gray hissed. We had been walking towards the client's place, through a forest that led to seemingly nowhere.

Lucy looked at the map. "The map tracker doesn't work. It's not telling us where we are on the map."

The light on the map that told us where we were had disappeared ten minutes in walking through the forest, and the worst part was that we couldn't find a way out.

Happy panicked. "We're all going to starve and die. We're all going to run out of water and die. We're all going to eat each other and die. We're all going to die without eating fish. We're going to die!" (Jeez, Happy is pessimistic.)

"Shut up!" Gray snapped. "We've been walking for hours now. I don't want to hear you complaining."

Lucy groaned. "I'm so hungry. Natsu can't you like, find a town with that magical nose of yours or something?"

"There's no way that he could actually do that Lucy." Loki looked over at Natsu who was sniffing here and there. "He looks like he's scavenging for food instead of looking for a town."

Natsu's ears and nose perked up. He stood up excitedly and made a dramatic pause.

"Found it!"

"What did you find Natsu?" I asked.

"A town filled with food!"

"What?" Everyone screamed.

"That way." He stuck his finger out and pointed somewhere.

Instantly everyone rushed towards the direction he pointed to.

All of them stared at the huge bustling city.

I've seen big cities before, but none this big." I gaped at all of the street vendors. The road was crowded with an uncountable number of people. Screams, curses, shouts, greetings, and singing were heard in every direction.

"Yeah, I've heard of busy but this? This is like a billion ants crawling around a piece of melted candy!" Arcana laughed.

"There was a short pause before he began pouting. "What? Kids these days don't like comparisons or analogies?"

"No, it's just that we didn't really want that kind of image in our heads." I grumbled.

"And I don't like the fact that I was being compared to an ant." Lucy growled.

"Hey where did Happy go?" Natsu asked.

* * *

><p>Happy<p>

'How long have I been away from Natsu and the others now?'

I don't really know but from what I could see I was carried away by the crowd and picked up by this lady. The lady was tall and lean and carried a spear on her had brought me to her companions; another girl and a guy who held a sharp sword.

The girls had been prodding me ever since, I've been brought here. I didn't talk because I didn't want them freaking and attacking me with their weapons.

"We can't keep it. We already have a lot of people to feed; I don't want to add another mouth." The male complained.

The female who brought me here picked me up. "Oh come on, look how defenseless he is. Feeding him won't be that bad."

I heard a door open and close; a short boy had walked into the room we were in. He took one look at me and screamed.

"Oh my god! Get it out of here. It's a monster! Get rid of it!" The boy ran and hid behind the male. The lady who held me laughed.

"Oh come on, It's defenseless."

"Get rid of it!" He cried again.

'Natsu where are you? Come and save me!'

* * *

><p>Yup, no passionate scene. Bwahahaha. Yeah, cliffhangers? I suck at them. Flame all you want, or you could give me support. Looks at you with the most pleading look you have ever come across.<p>

And again with the random appearances during the story. Hopefully you're enjoying the story so far.

Since you're still our only reviewer up till now; I shall commence in making the shrine to worship you. I love you so much Wild Rhov!

Tercra: Yeah, she's snapped. Someone please give her a review.

Naito: I'm not crazy. Ha. Haha. Hahahahahahahaha. Cries in a corner.

Tercra: Stop it with your emotional breakdowns!

Naito: I'll stop when I want to!

Tercra: Jeez, ever since school started...anyway. Read and-

Naito: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Tercra: Hopefully she didn't scare the reader away. Click and review for Naito's sake.


	4. Flirting is a big No No

Yet again dear Gajeel has not appeared. Instead you got some relationship progress between Natsu and Gray!

Ideas are welcome. Actually I'm in need of some ideas. Someone please give me some.

Yeah, I'm not getting any reviews except from the lovely and wonderful WILD RHOV. I see you people who put this story on your alert/watch list! I SEE YOU! Please review even if it's just a little comment. Everyone is welcome to read this story.

If anyone has noticed in the last chapter. Congratulations. Yes I decided to make a mini crossover withing the story. However it is not with another anime, it's with a game! The game is Tales of Vesperia XBOX version. Sorry if none of the readers have seen the game, but there really isn't much to know beforehand. All information will be explained within the story. So you do not have to worry at all. The only little tidbit I let you all know is that Rita is very possessive over Estelle.

Warning: A lot of new characters and beware of confusing the characters together.

Don't own anything. No nothing at all. Nothing...I own nothing! Except for originality. I must win in that, after all I came up with LOKIxGAJEEL!

Written by Naitomeaberu aka Naito and 1crazyeater1 aka Tercra.

Anyway have fun reading guys.

* * *

><p>Happy<p>

'Natsu where are you? Come and save me!'

I honestly felt like crying. The man was glaring at me from across the room and the boy was shrieking at the top of his lungs. The pink haired girl was trying to calm the boy down, AND I was still being caressed by this lady. Who kept on prodding me STILL.

I decided to try to imitate a regular cat; maybe the boy would stop freaking out and the lady might let me go.

"Mwa?"

Okay, that definitely sounded weird. I think the others caught on as well.

"What kind of cat says Mwa?" The man questioned. His eyes showed rays of interest.

"See I told you it's definitely a monster. What kind of cat is blue and says Mwa?" The boy yelled again.

Everyone just seemed to ignore him and continue on with their interrogation on me.

The man picked me up by my neck and stared at me for a while.

"Maybe he's an evolved form of a cat? Hey can you try talking with it?" He man looked over to the lady.

'Wait, they know I can talk. This is a bad situation. I don't want to be sent to a circus!'

The pink-haired girl spoke up. "But doesn't it need to have intelligence to be able to communicate with you?"

"Well it does have intelligence, but not as much as I thought he would. Maybe he can't talk?" The lady sighed. (Hahaha, that just proves that Happy is of the idiot trio rather than the smart trio.)

'Intelligence what are they talking about?'

The little boy walked up to me. "Well if it doesn't have any intelligence, then that means that it may attack any time soon. Get rid of it!" He cried again.

The little boy yanked at my tail in attempt to rip me from the man and lady's arms.

"Ouch!" I cried. "That hurt!"

Everyone looked at me in disbelief. Everyone's eyes except for the boy, shined with curiosity.

'Alright I'm screwed. Hurry up Natsu!'

* * *

><p>Loki<p>

Okay so let me list all of the current events that have happened so far.

Happy is missing.

Natsu is looking for Happy.

He's already torn down three buildings.

Everyone had tried to calm Natsu down.

Natsu and Gray are in a fight, and a very… dramatic one at that. Is this a future couple I spy?'

(Haha, yup Loki and his intuition. He catches onto any situation very quickly.)

"Natsu!" Gray yelled over the fire-dragon screams. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Are you kidding me?" Gray grabbed Natsu's arms and pulled them behind his body. "One of our comrades has gone missing! How can you tell me to calm down in this situation?" Natsu hissed.

He looked furious, no wait, emotional? His face was reddish.

"I get it. Now calm down! You're disturbing others! It's a big city you know!"

'Hmm, Gray's actually not totally concentrated on the fight like usual. Maybe he's noticed.'

Lucy on the other hand was having a fit. "I don't want to get in that fight, but Natsu's weird. He doesn't normally get all emotional like this when Happy is gone for a while." She continued to panic over the fight.

Arcana was calmly watching the fight from the side. Did he just smirk?

I saw Levy come over and tug my shirt. "Hey Loki you've noticed right?"

'So that makes me, Gray, and Levy who has figured it out.'

"Yeah, it's about the ridiculously high amount of magical power in this town right?" I said.

Levy nodded. "A high amount of magical power is not good for the body. It's like a feeling where you're surrounded and overwhelmed. Natsu's probably feeling it right now."

I looked at her. "So you're basically saying that Natsu's drunk off of magical power?"

She punched my arm. "Don't make it sound so simple. I don't know how to stop his "mental breakdown" but we can just knock him out. If he's in a rest state then the magic won't affect him as much."

I looked over to Natsu and Gray. Gray looked calm as he kept on dodging Natsu's punches and kicks.

"Damn it!" Natsu screamed. He smashed his arms together forming a magical circle.

"Crap he's going to use it. Gray! Knock him out!"

"What? But-" Gray looked confused.

"Just do it!"

Gray crossed one of his arms halfway over the other. "Ice make: Floor!" The floor was covered in ice; securing Natsu's feet to the ground. The sudden attack made Natsu topple over. He released his dragon roar to the sky. Gray sidestepped the dragon-slayer and punched him in the neck from behind.

Natsu's eyes closed as he fell into Gray's arms. The ice magic had shattered and disappeared.

"Idiot." Gray muttered as he hoisted Natsu onto his back.

"Well that solves everything for now I guess." Lucy sighed.

"No it doesn't! What the hell was that?" A foreign voice appeared.

* * *

><p>Rita<p>

'Ugh why the hell did I have to go shopping with the stupid old man and this stupid mutt? Estelle, why did you leave me with these two worthless creatures.'

"Hey Rita, if ya keep on scowling like that; you'll get more wrinkles when you grow up." Raven sighed. He was carrying most of the groceries, seeing as I was the one who forced them on him.

"It's none of your business. I don't need you of all people to be warning me about anything."

"Then how about that smoke over there, do you suppose that there might have been a fire?"

Repede ran down the street and towards the smoke.

"Agh, that stupid dog. He didn't even carry anything." I muttered. "Anyway what's a little fire got to do with me anyway? It's whoever's fault that they started a fire."

"Well I don't know. Maybe the others are in trouble?" The man whistled.

"What? Estelle!" I threw my bags at Raven and raced down the street towards the fire.

I heard a weak "Hey! Wait for me." From behind but I ignored it. (Poor Raven, having to carry all those bags.)

I saw a toppled building that was emitting smoke. "So that's where the smoke came from." I continued to run forward when I spotted several people making a ruckus.

A pink haired guy was being restrained by some guy who was shirtless. (Ohoho Gray when did you have time to strip?)

The people beside the two were screaming and pointing at the two. The pink haired freak punched his hands together and a red magical symbol appeared.

"Wait! Only high ranking mages know that kind of magical symbol! I've seen those markings somewhere during my research days. And I've never seen that man in Aspio before." I muttered to myself.

The shirtless guy formed a different magical circle and froze the ground.

"This guy as well? How do they know such advanced magical spells, and how do they cast as such high speed?"

The pink-haired male's feet were restrained and he released a giant fire ball stream towards the air. The shirtless man punched him from behind, and he fell into his arms.

"They cast such powerful magic. Impossible! With that kind of haphazard casting and impeccable speed; how do they manage to cast such powerful magic?"

"Well that solves everything for now I guess." The blond haired girl sighed.

"No it doesn't! What the hell was that?" I yelled at them. It was the researching in my blood, I had to know, to research all of this.

All of them looked at me in shock, and then they all looked around them.

"Aww, too bad. I was so busy watching the fight I didn't notice the chaos around us." The green haired person said.

'That is a male right?'

"Oh no! What are we going to do? We can't afford to pay off all of this damage! Master will be furious with us!" The blonde person cried.

'Man, she's annoying.'

The shirtless man was carrying the unconscious pink-haired person on his back. "Well think of that later. For now, focus on this guy. We have to move to a different location."

I couldn't afford losing this precious research material. I ran up to the group.

"Hey, don't ignore me. Yeah you!" The guy with the sunglasses pointed to himself. Might as well investigate all of them. If they're acquainted then maybe they'll be interesting test subjects as well.

"What do you want with us little missy?" The sunglasses guy questioned.

"Let's make a deal. If all of you come with me and let me do a little research on you guys; then I'll pay for all of the damage done here."

"Can you really pay for all of this cutie?" The man questioned again.

'Cute? Okay this guy was really annoying. But I had to force a smile, for the sake of my research.

"Yeah I can. I'm one of the most infamous researchers in the continent!" I crossed my arms proudly.

"Wait by research does that mean you'll cut us open?" The blond haired girl freaked out.

"No I'll study you all externally. Don't worry." That's when I heard an annoying voice from behind me.

"Rita-chan! Why'd you have to go and leave me like that? Carrying all of this stuff is tiring for an old man like me!" Raven whined.

"Shut up, you can handle that much." I snapped. My "research specimens" looked confused at my personality change. I smiled at them again. "Let's relocate to talk in a better place shall we? And your little unconscious friend over there can rest as well."

Everyone nodded and followed me as I walked towards our meeting place with everyone else.

"Rita, don't ignore me! And help me with these groceries will you!"

'Oh yeah. I forgot those.'

* * *

><p>Loki<p>

As much as I was confused by this little girl's behavior towards us and her um, companion was completely different. I was really tired and wanted nothing more than to just rest.

After all we did walk for several hours through a forest and Natsu's outburst before was extremely tiring. How Gray managed to put up with all of that and carry Natsu was not something I could comprehend.

'Maybe they are a couple' I thought.

We all were following the girl and her companion, who she was bickering with. Unlike Natsu's and Gray's seemingly couple aura when fighting; these two gave off a complete hostile feeling.

Well the girl was very young compared to the old man. Was he old? I couldn't really tell. He seemed fit so maybe he was younger than his personality gave off to be.

We all had agreed to search for Happy later after we put Natsu down to rest. At the current moment he was dead weight and we didn't want to drag him along.

"And you were just so mean. I had to carry four bags of groceries! Four! Do you realize how heavy all of that is?" The older man whined.

By some strange turn of fate, the older man ended up carrying two of the bags. One of them ended up in my arms and the other in Arcana's.

The girl who was introduced as Rita, I believe, stopped at a rather small house.

"Here we are. We have other people here as well, so it may be kind of crowded." The old man grinned.

"Hey you with the glasses!" I looked at Rita, she was glaring at me. "Yeah you, don't you dare flirt with Estelle you hear me?" She threatened.

"Alright alright! Guess you think I'm just a flirt now." I sighed. The old man patted my back.

"Don't worry son. Rita's just crabby whenever it comes to Estelle. She'll learn to accept you later. You don't seem like a bad guy. Just like me when I was your age." He grinned.

I laughed. 'Ha, too bad he doesn't know that I'm probably hundreds of years older than him because I'm a spirit.'

Rita was about to open the door when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

Everyone's ears perked up. Lucy burst through the door immediately.

"Happy!"

I walked in to look at a very awkward scene.

Happy was squished into a woman's chest who was rather, busty, if I do say so myself. A long haired male was grabbing onto a boy who was also grabbing onto Happy's tail. A cute pink-haired girl was standing beside the scene. Small tears where streaming from her eyes.

Rita looked furious. "You guys! What the hell did you do to Estelle to make her cry!"

'Ah, so she's Estelle. Got to make a note that she's off-limits.'

"Happy, What have you got yourself into this time?"

"Save me!"

* * *

><p>Yeah so not a very interesting ending of this chapter. I'm really sorry!<p>

I'm actually late in posting this week's chapter, because I usually post on Saturday. Sundays are breaks and Monday through Friday I plan the story with Tercra. However, Tercra is being mean and won't help me with dialogue! I had to come up with the dialogue this week! Anyway yeah, I spend all morning typing and then post in the afternoon. I have terrible scheduling.

Thank you so much Wild Rhov for reviewing for the past three chapters. Your'e still the only reviewer so I still love you the most.

There's no Tercra this week.

Naito: Read and review. There's that little awesome button below this that you can magically click and make this one happy.


	5. Introductions

I'm going to cut the intro short this time.

Intro and ideas are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail at all. Every belongs to the magical author himself.

Lovely wonderful Wild Rhov thank you for reviewing like always. Your support will be cherished and loved.

written by Naitomeaberu aka Naito.

Have fun reading everyone!

* * *

><p>Loki<p>

"Save me!"

Happy was being squished into a woman's chest who was rather, busty, if I do say so myself.

'Ah, if only I was in that situation. Damn never thought the day I would be jealous of Happy would come.'

It didn't seem as if we were welcome into the room. As soon as I stepped inside, the octaves of the screams seem to get louder and louder.

"What the hell is that blue thing?" Rita asked. She jabbed her finger into Happy's side.

"Stop poking me! Stop touching me! Save me Gray!" Happy wailed as he tried to swat Rita's hand away.

I looked over at Gray. He was occupied with Natsu on his back. I highly doubt he could save Happy in that state. I was about to walk over an grab Happy from the tangle of hands, when Happy suddenly disappeared.

"Mmph!" From behind us I could hear the faint sound of Happy being transported at high speed. He was sitting in Arcana's arms with a confused expression etched onto his face.

"An' the blue princess is saved!" Arcana chirped happily as he swung Happy back and forth.

'Hah, Happy? A princess?'

For a short moment I thought the whole ordeal was over when I heard a loud shout from the direction of the strangers.

"What the hell? How did he do that? Was that magic? And who the hell are you guys?"

"Ugh, I hate people who ask way to many questions at once." I rubbed my forehead painfully.

"That's what we would like to know! Why do you have Happy!" Lucy retorted.

'Agh, Lucy dear. Why did you provoke the kid into talking even more than he already has?' I sighed. I decided to respond to the kid.

'He's not my type and he's not even a girl. I don't want to hear him talking.'

"Brat, listen. We got dragged here by this girl, and we have to … uh repay her. That's why we're here." I tried to explain it as calmly as possible without revealing too many details.

"By Rita? No way! Why would Rita bother hanging out with you guy unless you have something to do with Estelle." The boy dragged on.

'Uh yeah. Estelle, got to remember to keep my hands off of her.'

"We've never met this Estelle girl. So I have no idea what you're talking about." I stated.

"But-?" He started again.

"Oh shut up, brat!" Rita growled. "Kids like you just need to blindly follow and go to sleep!"

"You're not that much older than me!" The boy yelled at her.

"You want me to set you on fire!" Rita pulled out a scroll with a magic circle inscribed onto it.

'Never seen that kind of circle before, wonder if it's a new type of magic?' I mentally thought.

The old man from before just stepped in front of the two bickering children; his purple sleeves covered their heads and blocked their sight.

"The hell-!" Rita yelled.

"Enough enough, don't go destroying the house like you did last time!" The old man whined. "How 'bout we act like civilized people and introduce ourselves first. It's the polite thing to do missy."

Rita growled but put away her scroll.

"And who are these people?" The busty woman from before pointed in my general direction.

"The genius mage, Rita herself found some new toys in her world." Raven said.

"Umm." Everyone looked over to Gray's general direction. "Can we you know get seated first? We have an unconscious person here." Gray mumbled.

"Oh no! He's hurt!" The girl who I assumed to be Estelle ran over to Natsu.

'What is the little princess going to do?' I thought.

* * *

><p>Gray<p>

The pink haired girl ran over to me, well, actually Natsu. She closed her eyes and placed both of her hands on Natsu's guild symbol.

I saw a bright flash of light and all of the ice injuries that I inflicted on him from before were gone.

"What was that?" I already knew it was healing magic, but it had a different aura that what I was used to.

"Oh um, well it's kind of hard to explain. I'd rather not talk about it." The girl smiled painfully. She walked back to her group.

She then signaled for me to place Natsu on the only bed in the room. I placed him down and sat next to him. Everyone chose to remain standing except for the old man; who chose to sit down at the desk.

The man with long hair leaned back on a wall.

"Well, let's get everything straightened out, Introductions and all. My name is Yuri Lowell." He stated. He wore all black from head to toe.

'Well someone's trying to look cool.'

"And I'm Raven. Nice to meet ya." The old man grinned as he pointed to himself. He wore a mix of purple and black clothing with gold outlining.

"My name is Estellise, but please call me Estelle." The pink-haired girl said. She wore some high-class white dress. "And this is Judith." She pointed to another girl beside her.

This woman seemed older than the rest of the girls. She was more "rounded" than others, and wore just enough clothing to cover her "main" areas. (I never say Gray as the perverted type like Loki.)

'Isn't she cold?' (Like you're one to talk Gray. You strip 24/7/.)

"Hello." She greeted. She placed one of her hands on her torso area.

"This is Repede." The man called Yuri pointed to the dog in the corner.

"Woof!" It was a blue and white dog with a scar running along one of it's eyes. Wait was that a pipe in it's mouth?

"And I'm Rita. As you should already know." Rita pointed to herself. "I'm one of the most famed mages of the research town, Aspio."

"Hey what about me!" The boy pouted.

"Oh I forgot about you runt." Rita drawled sarcastically.

"You're mean. Anyway, I'm Karol." The boy pointed to himself. "I'm in charge of Brave Vesperia, the guild. Yuri, Repede, and Judith are all members as well."

"Why aren't the rest of you all part of the guild?" I asked.

Karol pointed to Rita. "Well Rita here is a mage that works for the government. The guild don't really like associating with the government, even though the treaty was put up a few years ago."

"Then why is Rita here with you?" Lucy questioned.

"Rita's not exactly a strict rule-follower. She goes at her own pace." Karol sighed. "Estelle is a princess from the royal family. So she can't exactly join a guild."

"Then isn't she like Lucy?" I pointed at Lucy. "But Lucy is in our guild."

I felt a fist collide with my cheek.

"Idiot. There are different circumstances with different families." Lucy stated.

"Haha, and Raven here has his own circumstances." Karol pointed at Raven. "He works for the government and is already in another guild."

"Now this is just plain confusing. I thought guilds and the government didn't like each other." Levy complained.

"Well Raven's a special case. He's a head captain of the imperial knights and yet is one of the head honchos of the largest guilds in the world." Karol sighed.

"Hey, having a mysterious past makes my very sexy!" Raven grinned. "It's one of the things girls fall for every time."

"Oh shut up old man." Rita glared at Raven.

"Hey I was getting to the good part!" Raven whined.

* * *

><p>Yuri<p>

Seriously fitting all of these people in my room, it's a wonder how the floor hasn't collapsed yet.

"So now that we have introduced ourselves. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Raven grinned at the guy with sunglasses.

From my intuition of fighting all of these years. (Okay yeah that sounded very cheesy. Yuri always gives out cheesy lines.) I could tell that all of these guys were no amateurs in fighting.

All of them seemed pretty strong, but two of them had strange auras. The one with the sunglasses and the one with the green hair had unreadable auras.

"My name is Lucy." The blonde one introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Levy." The short girl with blue hair grinned.

"The name's Gray." The shirtless male pointed to himself. He pointed to the pink-haired boy behind him. "And this is Natsu."

"My name is Arcana. It's nice to meet ya!" The green hair boy grinned. He sounds kind of like Raven when he talks.

"My name is Happy." The blue cat from before said.

"So you can really talk?" Estelle looked at the blue cat. There was a strange sparkle in her eyes as she spoke.

"Uh yeah." The cat looked uncomfortable with Estelle's stares. I pulled her back to stop her from scaring the cat to death.

"And I'm Loki." I looked at the male with sunglasses. He smiled kindly but I could tell that it was forced. He obviously doesn't trust us.

"I'm assuming you guys must be from the guild Fairy Tail?" I asked.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Wait are these the guys you hired to help us?" Raven asked. His expression was shocked.

The other party looked even more confused. Well except for Loki and Arcana. They looked strangely calm.

Loki started talking. "You must be the guys who hired us then. Well, this saves us the trouble of looking for you."

"Loki, you mean that they're the clients?" Gray asked. Loki nodded.

"But wait. You're a guild aren't you? Why would you hire another guild to do a job for you?" Lucy questioned.

"Well life ain't that simple kid." Raven smiled sheepishly. "It just so happens that this job requires a lot of people to participate. We need to search for something for this old man here." He pointed to himself.

"You already have a lot of people here though." Levy mumbled.

"It's over a desert that covers a large area." Judith replied. "Even Ba'ul can't search the whole place."

"Ba'ul?" Lucy questioned.

"That flying whale-shaped dragon of yours is useless, the waste of space can't even search the ground." Rita growled.

"That's not nice." Judith mumbled. "See Ba'ul is hurt as well." She looked up to the ceiling, as if she could talk past it and to a creature that was somewhere else.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, we need to search for something that this guy lost ten years ago." I looked over to Raven.

"Ten years? What if the thing isn't there anymore?" Levy cried.

"We don't even know what the thing is." I said.

"He hasn't even told you yet?" Lucy questioned Raven.

"Yeah. Well, old man you better spill everything to us." I glared at him.

He put up both of his arms defensively. "I get it. I get it! No need to glare."

"Everyone get comfortable. We're about to go down sentimentality road." Raven laughed.

* * *

><p>Yayz for Tales of Vesperia!<p>

Not much to say about this chapter. I tried to insert the needed information into this chapter as naturally as possible. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't sound as good as the previous ones. I was rushed to write this chapter.

The next chapter will be mainly about Raven's and Gajeel's memories. Don't kill me if you don't agree with Gajeel's past! I made his past up it is not true!

Thank you Wild Rhov again! We will forever love you!

Reviews would make me very happy! Comments are loved as well!


	6. That night I fell in love

O_O When I went back and read the fifth chapter I just realized something. I must have insulted a lot of fans who think that Gajeel and Loki have their own destined partners. Like Gajeel and Levy being together and Loki and Aries or Lucy together. I'm so sorry!

That must be why people aren't choosing to read this! You must not like the pairing! I'm so sorry if this pairing has insulted or seems weird to you! This story is for entertainment purposes only; I'm sorry.

Alright, now for the disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters in it, but I have my own opinions. Spoilers for chapter 253 and 254. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO BE ERADICATED! WHY? Now everyone is emotional, quiet, and weak and I don't like it this way.

Anyway, I was so happy to receive even more reviews! Thank you Wild Rhov like always and thank you Toki and Csilladream!

Another thing I will be changing back the search pairing to Loke and Gajeel, so hopefully you all will be able to find this story.

Ideas and comments are always welcome; now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Arcana<p>

Plopping down onto the floor, the old man's eyes glistened slightly. His eyes began to become moist as he smiled wryly.

People shuffled about the room trying to find a place to sit in the cramped space.

"I want to … I want to find something that belonged to my previous captain." Raven whispered.

"Your captain; the one who taught you how to fight?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, that's her." Raven's lip curled slightly but quickly retreated.

'Hm, well this doesn't seem ta be that interesting as I thought.' I didn't forget to upkeep my expression even though I felt extremely disappointed.

"Her, your captain was a female?" Judith questioned.

Yuri chuckled slightly, "Hah, I wonder how she managed to put up with you and your lecherous ways." He laughed.

Raven pouted and jabbed his finger in Yuri's direction. "Hey, I'm being serious here!"

"Well then hurry up and explain the damn story then!" Rita growled.

"I was getting to it! Now the story-telling atmosphere is gone!" Raven sulked.

"We just want to know what the job is about!" Lucy complained.

"Alright, alright! Back during the Great War; my platoon was stationed on the base of Mt. Temza to launch attack on the [Dragon] after it was attacked by the previous platoon." Raven stated. (I used Dragon here instead of Entelexia because it's much easier to understand and relate to Fairy Tail.)

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying that you worked for the government and was a captain." Loki exclaimed.

"Back then I wasn't the captain yet. I joined the canary platoon and was just an underling then." Raven grinned.

"I see. Then what happened?" Levy asked curiously.

"The first platoon was wiped out without a trace. The Dragon was too strong; we couldn't even make a scratch on it. So we were ordered to flee and take the survivors back to the capitol."

"So Dragons were that strong? Then why did all of the dragons disappear in our country?" Gray mumbled. He looked behind him and stared at Natsu who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and patted the pinkette's hair before turning back to the conversation.

'I definitely need ta get those two together.' I grinned as I thought up several scenarios. 'Whoops got to concentrate on ta old man.'

"The Dragon was very strong. For days we traveled and tried to reach the sea; the dragon kept attacking repeatedly one scrimmage after another. Eventually we lost all of our healers and out of the thousands soldiers that were sent to counter the dragon; only about twenty of us managed to reach the end of the desert. My captain and I were still alive at that point."

"But your master died; and so did you…" Estelle whispered.

'Hm this actually might not be all that bad.' I grinned but thankfully no one noticed.

"Wait what?" Lucy yelled. "Did you just say that this old man died?"

The room became quiet and all of the client's faces darkened. The man held his breath for a while before letting out a sigh.

"Should I tell them or should I not?" Raven mused. He looked over to meet Yuri's eyes and the latter just nodded his head silently.

"Well why not? Not that it really matters anyway, but let me continue with the story before I get there alright?" Raven grinned.

"Whatever, old man." Gray sighed.

"Quiet, kid I'm getting to the good part. The Dragon appeared again and obliterated the remaining few soldiers beside us. My captain attempted to attack the dragon but it smacked her towards my direction. She was losing a lot of blood; I knew that she wasn't going to survive for long."

Raven stood up and attempted to reenact the scene. He pretended to catch something from falling, but he fell along with it.

"Captain was trying to get up and attack again, but being the brave stupid idiot I was. I just pushed her down and ran to attack the dragon myself."

Raven half-jogged and half-walked to the other side of the room brandishing an air sword. He smacked the wall and fell back onto his butt.

"And I got my ass handed to me. Man, I was thrown by its wing back to my captain. I stood up trying to protect my captain and guess what?" Raven looked around the room.

"Did you die then?" Lucy asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Yuppers!" Raven laughed wryly. He pulled open his shirt revealing a bright red glowing orb implanted into his chest. "The dragon blasted a hole right through my heart. For some reason I didn't die instantly. I fell on my back and the last thing I saw was my captain bleeding out to death."

"Ouch. Man that's got to hurt, watching your love bleed out to death." Loki cringed.

Raven just stared at Loki blankly before bursting out into laughter.

"Kid you got it all wrong. Captain and I weren't lovers." Raven laughed. Loki blushed embarrassed by his mistake.

"Then why did you phrase your story in such a confusing way?" Loki yelled.

"I admired her skill yeah, and I even admit to having a crush on her, but Captain already had a lover." Raven laughed.

"What? Then what happened to him?" Levy questioned.

"He died. He was killed by the dragon during one of the scrimmages. I never knew who he was really, but when Captain went to attack the dragon I knew that her lover died. She resolved to die on the battlefield with her lover." Raven looked sadly at his feet.

"That sounds romantic and all but why are you alive then?" Gray asked.

"Tell you the truth kid I don't even know. I woke up in a town with this on my chest." Raven pointed to the red orb implanted in his chest. "I tried ripping it out myself, because I didn't want to live. Not after all of my friends died on the battlefield."

"And that's when you were artificially kept alive by Alexei." Yuri mumbled.

Raven grinned. "Yeah, Alexei was the head captain and commandant even then. I was part of his master plan, and he gave me an artificial heart to have complete control over me. Anyway that's not really important."

"So now that we know ya background story, what is 'da job?" I finally decided to speak; these people need to concentrate more.

"Oh yeah! Completely forgot about that." Raven grinned. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"You said that it belonged to your master. Did she lose it on the battlefield or something?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, it was her engagement ring to her lover. It's probably still on her finger or skeleton or something. All I remember was that it was a really shiny red band." Raven pondered.

"You do realize that this job may be close to impossible. The battle field took place in a desert right? Then the skeleton must have already broken down already and the ring must have broken down as well." Levy complained.

"No it's still out there. It's made of blastia, and that stuff never breaks down." Raven scratched the back of his head.

"Blastia? You managed to obtain a ring made of blastia; those aren't for the public use!" Rita yelled.

"Really? Then this job may be of interest to you. I know you hate the desert, but you can do whatever research you want on the ring as long as we find it." Raven mused. Rita huffed but accepted his negotiation.

"I'm still not getting everything." Lucy complained.

"Me too." Gray growled. "And how are we going to explain this to Natsu. The idiot can't even understand how to order on a menu."

"I'll answer all of your questions tomorrow when we set out. For now, how 'bout we rest. It's been a long day for both of us. I suggest we get a lot of rest for the job tomorrow alright?" Raven grinned.

Everyone seemed unsure of the situation but eventually everyone agreed to rest.

All of us paid for our rooms in the inn. Gray chose to room with Natsu and take care of him in case the pinkette woke up.

The door to my room clicked softly as I left my room and headed toward a certain man's room. I grinned and licked my lips. "Oh Stellar spirit, you're in for a surprise."

* * *

><p>Gajeel<p>

"Hey where did everyone go?" I looked around the guild. Several people were not here.

Reedus looked up from his painting and looked at me. "Oh if you're looking for Natsu and the gang, they left a few hours ago with the new guy."

"Did you just say the new guy?" I hissed.

"Yeah, the one with the green hair, you know about him?" Reedus looked surprised.

"Who went with them?"

"Uh there was Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Happy, and Loki." Reedus looked up at me.

"Where did they go?"

"Huh?"

"Where did they go?" I yelled at him.

He pointed at a flyer on the table to the right. "That one." I snatched up the piece of paper and ran out of the guild.

"Shit. I should have known that he won't pay attention to my warning. The damn bastard! I won't forgive him if he does something to them."

* * *

><p>Gray<p>

It's almost midnight right now and Natsu still hasn't woken up.

"Did I punch him that hard?" I walked over to the bed that Natsu was placed on. (Haha, Gray talks to himself. Well, so do I.)

I placed my hand on his forehead and tried to check his temperature.

"I'm not a doctor, but I can at least tell that he's kind of feverish. Or is this his normal body temperature? I never really checked before. All of focused on was trying to connect one of my blows to his body."

Natsu squirmed and rolled towards my direction. His peaceful face seemed so adorable right then.

I looked down at his abdomen that was covered by his vest.

"Is it bruising?" I lifted his vest and tried to inspect the damage I inflicted on him. There was a small purplish spot on his hip, but otherwise the rest was fine. I suddenly felt apologetic towards Natsu, and I remembered whenever he told me of Igneel and his happy times with the lizard.

My hand brushed over Natsu's beautifully tan skin before resting on the purplish spot. "I'm sorry. Natsu."

My eyes widened suddenly. "Why the hell am I sorry towards the idiotic lizard? And why the hell am I touching him?" I felt like ice making an icicle and stabbing my brain with it.

I felt my cheeks flush. I knew I was blushing. "Why is my heart beating so fast? It's not like I have feelings towards the stupid fire idiot. Right?"

My hand brushed over his abdomen and towards his finely toned abs and torso. I let my hand rest on his chest.

"Mhmm cold …" Natsu eyes fluttered open.

My eyes widened and I instantly retracted my hand. "Natsu! You're awake!"

He looked at me lazily before smiling. "Gray, hey." He reached up with his left arm and began rubbing his eyes.

"It's almost midnight now. You should sleep." I pulled Natsu's arm from his eyes. His emerald eyes stared up at me. He grinned his toothy grin, his fangs were sticking out and it made him look adorable.

"Thanks Gray." I blushed. Never had Natsu thanked me before.

"I'll be in the bed over here. Call me if you need anything." I was still blushing madly. My heart was beating erratically.

I felt a tug on my arm, and I felt my heart stop.

"Gray, can you sleep with me?" I looked down at his sleepy eyes. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

Although my mind was screaming every single curse word at me, my heart was telling me to accept the invitation.

'Screw my brain.'

"Fine." I crawled under the sheets and lay beside the pinkette. I knew that this was going to be a terrible decision, but at the time I didn't care.

'I'm sorry Ur. I can't keep you as the most important to me anymore.'

That night Gray Fullbuster fell in love.

* * *

><p>Hahaha! Finally one relationship established! I'm working on it!<p>

I'm sorry if Gray's thought are jumbled. I just had so many ideas when I was writing this scene. They just all spilled out on paper. Hopefully it's alright.

You're always welcome to comment or review on grammar or mistakes. Ideas and such are always welcome.

I thank all the reviewers for their ideas and reviews. Thanks Wild Rhov, Toki, and Csilladream for all of your support!

Naito: Blushing…

Tercra: Why are you blushing? The Gray and Natsu scene wasn't bad.

Naito: No, I'm just imagining.

Tercra: Imagining what?

Naito: What they're doing.

Tercra: Aren't they both asleep? What else would they be doing.

Naito: And that's why you're too young.

Tercra: What are they doing?

Naito: O_O umm, pressing the review button?

Read and review! XD


	7. Nightly visit and morning disaster

Thank you for all of the reviews! I feel so honored to receive all of them, and I hope that Heart of the Lion will prosper.

I received many reviews regarding the Natsu and Gray scene from the previous chapter. I'm glad that every one liked it. Reviewers are free to give ideas and I would like to hear all of your input. Thank you Wild Rhov, Toki, Csilladream, Nyanmaru, and Mosherocks4!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did then I would establish Loki and Gajeel as a true pairing! All of the work belongs to the respected author himself.

I was playing _Sixth Sense_ by Brown Eyed Girls while typing this story. I think the rhythm of the song fit well with one scene in here. Go look it up if you want to see.

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Narrator<p>

Loki slumped down onto his bed, and sighed deeply. His chest heaved heavily as he sucked in air.

He stripped himself of his green parka and pulled off his sunglasses.

"This all seems suspicious." He muttered as he stared at the adjacent wall connecting his room to their clients. "Their story has holes in it. They're hiding something from us."

He threw off his shoes and crossed his legs atop the bed.

"And there are still holes on our side as well." Loki glared at his hand. "Arcana has been extremely quiet since the beginning of this job. He's definitely planning something later and it won't be good."

Loki spread out his palms atop of his thighs. They were warm and sweaty, and that usually wasn't a good sign.

"I still don't understand why Gajeel told me to stay away from Arcana. That wasn't like Gajeel; he normally wouldn't do things like that." He mumbled into his arm.

"Speaking of Gajeel, why the heck does he have so many piercings?" Loki reached up and fumbled with his own ear. "Getting three piercings in one ear hurt like hell! Not to mention about the medical care when it got infected."

He flinched imagining about Gajeel. "It must hurt; getting so many piercings not only on the ears but on his face as well." He stroked his nose and let his fingers rest there. His eyes closed slowly.

He found that the piercings suited Gajeel, it suited his image and yet he couldn't help but feel that Gajeel was adorable as well. He did after all run after his cat when he teased him about Panther-Lily.

"And the piercings are kind of, well … seductive." Loki's eyes snapped open. "Wait, what the hell! It's not like I have a sadistic kinky fetish or anything. I just find them appealing."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, and glared at his feet.

There was a small knock on the door, and Loki jumped up in surprise.

"Lucy? Is that you?" He opened the door expecting to see the familiar blond hair, but he was greeted with grinning eyes and deep green locks.

"Nope~, it's me!" Arcana draped his arms around Loki's shoulders and leaned on his chest. "I couldn't go to sleep ya see; so I thought I'd stop by an' have a lil' chat with you."

"Get off of me! Are you drunk?" Loki twisted Arcana's arms off him.

"I just had a cup or two with Raven. It's no biggie." Raven giggled. He strode pass Loki and seated himself on the bed. "Sit, let's talk; like good friends do."

Loki didn't trust the eerie smile that Arcana gave off.

"I don't feel like talking. I'm tired I want to sleep." Loki scratched the back of his head.

"Then I'll stay 'ere and watch ya go to sleep."

"That won't be necessary."

"Aww, come on! It's fun watchin and discoverin people's sleeping habits."

"Now I don't want you here even more."

"Did you know that Jeel-chan starts snoring after two in the morning? He won't snore at all before that."

"Wait, you've watched Gajeel sleep before?"

"Hm? Jeel-chan didn't tell you guys yet? And here I thought you were the one closest to him." Arcana fingered Loki's shirt.

Loki swatted his hand away. "What make you think that? And don't touch me!"

"Well, he did warn you didn't he?" Arcana smiled devilishly as Loki's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"How the hell did you know that? Did you hear?" Loki glared.

'Did he happen to overhear while he was still in the office?'

"Nothing of the sort." Arcana waved his hand as Loki stared at him in confusion.

"How did you-?"

"It's quite easy to read you. And the previous thing is just because his actions are so predictable."

"Predictable?" (Did anyone notice that Arcana lost his accent?)

"It's not that hard to figure out that you're a spirit." Arcana lifted Loki's chin with his forefinger. "It's in your eyes and your aura is a dead giveaway."

"Get away!" Loki gritted his teeth as Arcana clamped his fingers around Loki's jaw.

"I don't feel like giving up such an interesting toy." Arcana teased as he licked Loki's left cheek. "You're pretty cute."

"Your personality took a complete one-eighty."

"I'm told that often. You're interesting. You haven't fallen yet, so I might as well tell you." Arcana laughed. His normally grinning eyes opened; revealing deep scarlet red orbs.

"Ooh, I'm scared because you opened your eyes." Loki spat. He now understood why Gajeel had warned him. "Shit!"

Arcana sunk his nails into Loki's upper arms. "Watch what you say brat." He straddled Loki's thighs and ran his other arm through Loki's orange locks. The arm descended until it rested onto Loki's pierced ear.

"Peirced, just like little Jeel-chan. He started piercing himself after he joined Phantom. I'm assuming you already know?" Arcana lowered his head till he was the same level as Loki's eyes.

"Yeah, it got disbanded. Why bring that up?"

"Jeel-chan and I used to be part of that guild until you guys went and destroyed it." Arcana hissed. His hand dug into flesh even harder.

"Jeel-chan decided to move here, even after all the attempts I made to convince him to stay with me. I raised him! I was the one who took care of him when all of the dragons disappeared."

Loki stared at the man atop of him. His originally grinning face was scrunched in anguish.

"I gave up after that. I looked after him from afar, and it seemed like was truly enjoying it here."

"If he's enjoying it here, then why do you still need to look after him?"

Arcana grasped Loki's shirt and shook him violently.

"That child, he's more fragile than he looks. He still requires support."

"He's not a child anymore. And if he needed the support then why is trying so hard to make you stay away from me?"

"You have a strong will, so it looks like my side-effect doesn't work on you."

"What?"

"I give off a certain pheromone after I use my magic. It's like a side-effect and it harms Spirits."

"That has nothing to do with my question, he's not a child."

"That child lets his guard down too often. He was taken advantage of because of that." Arcana's face broke out into a grin again.

"Gajeel was taken advantage of? How?"

Arcana got off Loki and began striding towards the door. Before he twisted open the knob, his head spun around in a relaxed manner.

"Rape."

Loki gaped as Arcana left the room silently.

"Rape?"

Natsu

The sun shone brightly between the cracks of the curtain. I groaned as the light warmed my face. Attempting to block out the light, I tried to raise my arm to my face. In which I utterly failed, because my arm wouldn't move.

"What the hell." I cracked one eye open and was greeted with the sights of familiar blue locks.

"Where the hell am I?" I looked up at the wooden ceiling, which wasn't familiar at all. Whatever blue thing that was on my arm was preventing me from sitting up.

"Happy? Get off." I yawned. My eyes widened as I suddenly realized that it was the wrong shade of blue.

"Gray? Is that you?" I looked over. His blue hair was obstructing me from viewing his face, but it was definitely him.

"GRAY! GET OFF OF ME!" Gray mumbled and he snuggled deeper into my side. Angrily I kicked him off the bed.

"Fuck. That hurt Natsu." Gray sat up rubbing his forehead where he fell.

"Why the hell are you with me in a bed?" I snapped.

"Hah? You were the one who-!"

The door slammed open and Arcana strode in. "Mornin' Butterflies! Had a good sleep."

Arcana stopped abruptly and stared at the sight before him.

"Well, I didn't know that this was going on. I'll leave, so finish up with your business." Arcana grinned as he slammed the door behind him.

"What?" Gray mumbled.

I took that time to observe the situation and then I finally registered everything.

I am in (well was in) a bed with Gray.

I'm only wearing my scarf and pants.

Due to Gray's habits he's always naked.

All together the points did not provide a very good explanation for the situation.

"Gray I know that this is a pretty stupid question, but did we do anything last night?" I tried to make it not sound all that uncomfortable, I guess it failed.

"What the hell are you stupid!" His face expressed extreme disgust and anger. "Why would I sleep, as in sleep sleep with you of all people!"

"Then why?"

"You asked me to sleep here last night. I thought I might as well because you weren't feeling well." Gray snapped.

"Alright then." Gray turned around and stood up.

"Get dressed, we're going out to do the job our clients requested of us. They'll tell you everything later."

Gray put on his clothes and strode out quickly.

"Alright, … what's with him?" Natsu asked aloud.

Outside of the room and down the hall, Gray sat hunched over covering his face. His ears were scarlet red and he was flushing immensely.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>Hmm, I was wondering that if I insert the word "rape" does that mean I have to change the rating of this story? There won't be any explicit material, so I don't know for sure.<p>

Oh Yeah, another thing to take note of. Just listening from one point of view doesn't mean that it's true. Hint Hint for the future!

If I have any grammar or spelling mistakes, it would always benefit me if you could correct me. I like receiving reviews and comments. Flames are welcome as well.

Again I thank all of the reviewers for all of the support you have given me.

I'm planning to create a visual as commemoration of the one and a half months for this fanfiction. I will probably post it up by next week along with the next chapter hopefully. It might help those who find it difficult to imagine Gajeel as the uke.

Alright so there's no live commentary this week, because Tercra did not participate this week. Anyway, thank you all yet again!

The beautiful button down there that makes this one very happy. Click it!


	8. Silent tears

I just have one thing to say. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY THAT I'M SO LATE IN UPDATING!

Ugh, I hate school. So much work made me put off on updating. I hope this cycle does not continue.

I'm so happy that everyone likes the story so far. However beware. There is going to be ultimate OOC scenes in this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems a bit too much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to the respective author himself.

Written by Naitomeaberu this time

Naito: Geez I'm too busy! Help me Tercra!

Tercra: Sucks for you.

Naito: T^T

* * *

><p>Narrator<p>

"It's been two days and I still haven't caught up with them yet." Gajeel cursed as he passed the coliseum for the umpteenth time.

"Why the hell am I here again? That old man said I would read the damn town if I turned right!" Irritations emanated from Gajeel's body as he wandered around Nordopolica. For the past two days he had been going around the continent searching for traces of where his friends were.

"Hey young man, you still haven't found yer friends yet?" The nearly toothless old man cackled from his seat on a rotting barrel.

"You bastard! You lied to me. You said it would be there if I turned to the right!"

The old man blinked. "Did I now? You sure I didn't say the left?"

Gajeel sighed and ran off. He didn't feel like dealing with a geezer and his time at Fairy Tail had taught him not to emit his bloodthirsty aura anymore.

"Hey you!" Gajeel looked over his shoulder to look at the man, but there was nothing in this sight except for a long spear. "Down here you scum!"

"Hah?" Gajeel peered down to spot a slightly chubby man in full body armor. He seemed to be a soldier judging by his clothes. "What is it?"

"You're suspicious! You're under arrest for suspicious behavior and possible acts of terrorism. You look like the type to do so anyway." The small man croaked in a commanding tone.

Gajeel sweat dropped. Well the terrorist thing was kind of true. He did after all demolish the Fairy Tail guild single handedly and he didn't exactly look as friendly as the granny next door. (Actually Grannies next door can be quite frightening. XP)

"I haven't done anything suspicious. Now I have to go." Gajeel tried to sound as kind as possible. (Is that even possible.) "I need to get somewhere."

"Are you disobeying the government's orders? You should be tried for that crime!" The chubby man roared. He swung his spear down onto Gajeel, but luckily he was fast enough to transform his arm into steel, successfully blocking the attack without getting anyone hurt in the process.

"What the-? Dude calm down!" Gajeel yelled over the crashes as the spear struck steel.

"Your arm-? Are you illegally dealing with blastia and artificially reconstructing your body?"

"No it's magic. Quit it!" Gajeel roared.

"What is going on! Cut it out!" Both heads turned to face the foreign voice. There stood a young man dressed from head to toe in blue and pristine white armor. His ruffled golden locks framed his tan face and lightly dance over his blue sapphire eyes.

"Commandant Flynn! What are you doing here and so far from Zaphias?" The chubby man squeaked.

"I wanted to check on some things. What is going on here? Has this civilian done something?" The commandant asked.

"He was acting suspiciously going around the city. He might be one of those kidnappers."

"Are you kidding me? Why would I-?"

"But has he been caught doing the act?" The commandant asked sternly.

"W-well no."

"Then let him go."

"Alright, commandant sir."

The commandant sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I wanted to check up on Yuri, but I guess I won't have time for that. I have to get back to the capital."

"The fugitive Yuri Lowell? Commandant were you not supposed to avoid contact with him in all cases whatsoever?"

"That's for me to decide. If you ever see him, make sure to let him know that I'm expecting "that" from him."

"That? Sir, what do you mean?" The chubby man questioned.

"Just do it, and you." The commandant faced my direction. "You're free to go. I'm sorry if one of our soldiers disturbed you. Do you mind telling me what you're doing here for?"

"Um, I wanted to head to Mantaic." Gajeel said unsurely.

"Oh really? You're going to the same direction as Yuri then! Well if you head straight from here and take a sharp left at the fourth intersection. You'll get there in about forty to fifty minutes." He smiled.

Gajeel stared at the young man. "Uh, sure thanks." He began to jog at a slow place towards the direction he indicated.

'Damn old man. It was on the left after all.'

It was hot, blistering hot to be exact. The temperature was scorching and Gajeel could see the air distort around him due to the humidity.

"Well, it's been around and hour and I still haven't found the town. That guy better not lied to me as well." Gajeel hissed under his breath.

The heat was unbearable. The only person who could probably stand this is that fire idiot. The heats fried his brain so much that he can't even feel it anymore.

Gajeel felt sorry for Gray, after all heat was his natural enemy due to the fact that he dealt with ice magic.

Gajeel trudged up the hill and he spotted a small civilization in the distance.

"Finally." Gajeel ran towards the small town.

* * *

><p>Mantaic – 10:30 PM<p>

* * *

><p>The small town was a lot farther than it looked. In total, Gajeel spent another two hours till he reached the actual town.<p>

Small dune houses made of simple stone and some of wood. There were a total of about twenty to thirty houses located next to an oasis. It was a peaceful little town and didn't seem to prosper at anything.

Gajeel looked around for a small inn to stay for the night. He spotted a cozy little flat near the only intersection in town.

He was about to enter through the front door when he heard some familiar voices.

"Agh another day of searching and we still couldn't find it!" Someone whined from within the inn.

"Shut up Natsu! You were sitting at the oasis half of the time." Another voice yelled.

Gajeel instinctively ran to the side of the building and peered through the open window. His hair and skin color blending well with the night sky.

"Shut up! You didn't do anything either! You were complaining about how hot it was all the time." Natsu sneered up at Gray.

"That's because it was hot! Don't compare me to you; you fire-brained idiot. Your brain is burned out so that it can't feel things like temperature." Gray spat.

"Take that back!" Natsu pounced on Gray; a knuckle connecting with pale but toned skin.

"Ugh those two idiots." Lucy murmured. She was decked out in pink pajamas from head to toe, a pink ribbon was placed delicately around her hair tie. "Go to sleep. We need to search tomorrow as well." She scolded.

"I agree with Lu-chan." Levy was wearing light sea-blue pajamas and an orange band held back her blue hair.

"Agreed!" Arcana and Happy cheered. Happy was sitting on the ground looking at the fight. Arcana wore the same exact clothes but they had a new feel to them. He must have several sets of the same clothes.

"You idiot!" Gray screamed.

"Droopy eyed bastard!" Natsu retorted.

"Pointy eyed midget."

"I am not short!" (FMA reference much?)

Lucy sighed as she looked at the two squabbles on the floor. She felt her keys at her waist clink. She looked down to see the zodiac Leo key wiggling slightly.

"What's he doing?" Levy questioned.

"He says that he's going out for a bit." Lucy sighed. She walked over to stop the fight.

Outside, Gajeel eavesdropped on their conversation. (Gajeel: Hey that makes me sound like a stalker!) His crimson eyes gleamed among the darkness.

"Out on a stroll?"

Gajeel whirled around and his arm ready in attack position. He would have activated his magic if he didn't recognize the figure.

In front of him stood the grinning idiot, Loki the Zodiac stellar spirit Leo himself. "Hey Gajeel."

"It's you." Gajeel lowered his arm.

"Haven't seen you in a while huh?"

Loki felt a fist connect with his face. Which Gajeel found was quite ironic considering how Natsu and Gray were bickering just before.

"You didn't listen to my warning." Gajeel hissed.

"Yeah, I got the message but it was too late." Loki smiled wryly as he softly patted his cheek. There was definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow.

"Too late? That means that he's already…" Gajeel whispered.

"I still don't fully understand. Tell me." Loki grabbed the collar of Gajeel's shirt. "Please?"

Gajeel's crimson eyes looked into Loki's steel gray eyes. (Kind of blue due to his shades. I don't really know.) Eyes full of desperation and yet were still curious.

How Gajeel hated those eyes. Those eyes were the ones that once belonged to him, when he didn't fully understand the power of the world.

"Gajeel!" Loki shook Gajeel by his collar.

"Gajeel looked up at the other man once again before striding towards the oasis.

They both sat down on rocks that were relatively close to each other.

"How much has Arcana told you about me?"

"Huh? Oh, um, he told me that you were um … naïve." Loki muttered quietly.

"Hah, you suck at trying to go the round-about way." Gajeel snickered.

"It's not funny." Gajeel looked at Loki and could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Fine, fine; I'll start." Gajeel sighed in defeat. "After Metalicana left a few years ago, I didn't exactly live decent lives. Metalicana taught me language but never went into all of the details. So after he left, I had searched for the nearest civilization. I was out casted and never fit in. It was Arcana who found me."

'So he wasn't kidding when he said he raised Gajeel.' Loki thought.

"He taught me everything and at the time I was "naïve" and innocent. I learned how to fight from Metalicana so he thought I was cut out for guild work. We both joined several different guild before entering Phantom. Arcana left on a two year job; that was when Phantom went for Heartfilia."

"And Phantom got destroyed. Arcana had no place to go to and you were nowhere to be seen." Loki added.

"At my time during Phantom I learned from Arcana that I had to be independent and follow my own rules. I began rebelling against him, and sometimes I guess I went too far. The relationship between up was strained. And after that incident I tried to break all ties with him. That's why I was glad when he left for two years."

"What incident?"

Gajeel stared at Loki intently. "I'm sure it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. He told you I bet."

Loki sat there for a while. Unmoving and all thought faded from his head. Only one word escaped his lips and at the time it seemed evil, almost taboo.

"Rape."

It was dark and the sunglasses on Loki's face didn't exactly help his eyesight, but he could have sworn that he saw a tear silently drip down Gajeel's face.

**O_O**

* * *

><p>Haha, no I'm not going into detail of that incident YET!<p>

Yeah, sorry about the extreme OOC ness of this chapter. I hope that it's not that poorly written.

Help with grammar and spelling errors are highly appreciated.

BTW, I did make the visual. However I did not have time to color it. When I have time I hope to color it. It's posted on my devientart. Sorry for the poor quality camera, it was taken with my phone.

The site to my visual is on my deviantart. It's listed on my profile, because for some strange reason I cannot get it on here.


	9. I'll protect you

I'm so sorry that I have not updated in forever! Everywhere around me is crazy and I just can't keep up with the cycle.

There was a power outage for four days, and I couldn't even go to school because there were boiler problems and when I began going back to school I had all of this work shoved onto me. It was terrible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because I do not update on a weekly basis, unlike the godly author himself. How do mangakas do this?

Beware of the ultimate cheesy and terrible OOC-ness in this chapter. It seems that it might stick this way for the next few chapters.

* * *

><p>Gajeel How long has it been since I've cried in front of another. I'm not really sure. I didn't even cry when Metalicana left, maybe when I was born? To be honest I didn't even realize I<p>

was crying until Loki reached up and wiped off the tear that was streaming down my face.

"Haha, look at me. Crying. Pitiful. Useless."

The pained look etched across Loki's face seemed to pierce through my heart. He removed his blue sunglasses from his face and tucked them into his inner pocket.

"Gajeel."

"Are you going to treat me like a female now? Weak and vulnerable?" I laughed miserably.

In one swift motion, Loki wrapped his long warm arms around me. My face dug into the crook of his neck, and he rested his chin atop my head.

"You're not weak."

Inhaling his scent, it was a mix of wild grass and beast fur. Fresh, wild, animalistic, and yet it was comforting. Just like the past, the smell when I rode atop Metalicana when we went

for strolls in the forest.

"You are not weak Gajeel."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my nerves. I hadn't noticed but I was shaking.

"Arcana always said this. "Trust yourself only. Abide by your rules and yours only." It was driven into my brain everyday. He just kept on repeating it."

I stopped for a moment and tried to observe Loki. He was still, but his muscles were taught and he was listening intently.

Flashback to a time before the Phantom Arc:  
>Phantom Guild - 3:00 PM<p>

"Pwaaahhh, good job on that mission guys!" A silver haired man yelled from across the room. He was drinking from his large pitcher of beer, and his face was stained with drunkenness.

"300,000 Belis! Good pay man. Good pay." The red-headed man grinned at the stack of cash in front of him. His grubby fingers pawing through each bill.

I peered at the overweight men from across the room. They were new to the guild.

'Psh, newbies at the guild.'

One of the men eyed at me and lazily stood from his seat.

"Hey you."

I rolled my eyes over to his general direction. He was glaring at me. People turned their heads in curiosity.

"Yeah you, you got som'pin to say to us? Huh." It was obvious that he was dead drunk. Every member of the guild shrank back to their own directions.

"Not really." My eyes wandered back to the job poster in front of me. 3 million belis for trashing a small gang. Easy Cash. The grubby old man eyes followed mine and landed on the job poster as well. He sneered disgustingly.

"You going to take on that job. You look so weak you couldn't even search for a lil' dog." His breath stank of putrid gases. His beer belly seemed to stick out even further. "Let me take that job for ya."

His hand reached up and extended to snatch the poster off of the table.

A few seconds later the man looked upon his arm and several steel rods were impaled through the fatty flesh. Brownish thick blood dripped slowly off of each rod and fell to the floor.

The man screamed in pain. That arm was good as gone. He would have to amputate it later on in his life.

The man's partner ran over and hunched over his pal. His fiery eyes blared and he screamed at me. "What the hell was that for?"

I laughed. They looked like worms wriggling on the floor.

"Fuckin' worms." I hissed. I snatched the paper off of the table and casually strolled out of the guild.

Everyone else minded their own business, after all this was "The Heart of Steel" Gajeel they had on their hands. This was practically a weekly occurrence.

9:00 PM

"Gajeel?~"

I heard Arcana's voice from behind me. Without looking back, I just stood in place for a couple of seconds.

"That was quite an interesting scene back there." I felt long thin arms wrap around my neck. A mop of green hair resting upon my left shoulder.

"The guy?"

"Oh that worm? He an' his partner resigned from the guild as soon as you left. Complaining 'bout unfair an' justice an' all of that crap."

"Hn." We just proceeded to walk towards our apartment together. When we heard a loud clang from behind us.

I felt the arms leave my neck, but I paid no attention and continued walking down the street.

"Gajeel-dear, it seems that they've followed us.~" He sang quite cheerfully.

"You bastard. You'll pay!"

I turned around and spotted a glimpse of red hair rush towards my direction and shoved Arcana out of the way. 'Ouch, bad idea dude.'

The man stood still for one second, and then another, and then another, and then he realized that he was missing his other arm. Blood was streaming profusely out of the seemingly

clean cut along his elbow area.

The missing limb was currently being juggled up and down in Arcana's arms. He threw it around playfully, as if completely oblivious to the fact that he was juggling a severed limb.

The man had officially lost both of his arms. He stumbled to the ground and twitched for a moment before going still.

"He died of blood loss. Oh poo." Arcana seemed disappointed and discarded the arm atop the lifeless corpse.

"You- You killed him!" The silver-haired man screamed and ran towards my direction.

'why in my direction? Arcana was the one who killed him.'

He slipped out a rather dull looking knife. Dodging it would be no problem, so I just sidestepped the man. He stumbled forward dumbly and swung his arm around again to slice at me.

I thought I had dodged the blade again, but the knife began to glow an ominous blue light. A sharp film enveloped around the knife and effectively stabbed into me.

"Ha, take that you bastard. That's what you get for-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. I had already driven a metal stake through his heart and into the wall. Blood streamed down his mouth as he hung limply to the wall.

"Let's go already." Arcana whined. "I'm sweaty and now I have blood all over me." He waggled his arms in a cute manner.

"Whatever." I turned and continued walking. From behind me I could hear Arcana giggling to himself.

"Idiots."

11:00 PM

The door creaked eerily as it was pushed open. I stepped onto the cold tiles that layered the floor.

"Those guys were such idiots." Arcana giggled. He stripped himself of his white shirt that was stained with blood. He discarded it onto the floor without a care. "Neh, are you alright?

You're bleeding a lot from the place where you was just stabbed."

I looked at my abdomen; it was bleeding alright, and a lot of it. The stench of blood wafted through the corridor of the hallway.

"It's alright. I'll sleep it off and get it stitched tomorrow." I was feeling dizzy, but this amount of blood wasn't going to kill me.

"Oh no ya don't!" Arcana grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the sofa. He picked up the first-aid kit on the way. He straddled my lap and peered at the bloody mess for a

while before taking a scapula and cut up my shirt.

"That wasn't necessary you know."

"I'll get ya a new one. Quiet." He cleaned the wound, applied the painkiller anesthetic and wrapped gauze over the wound. "Hm, we're going to have to get that stitched; he dug in pretty deep."

"I know, I know. Now get off." I tried shoving him off. His smile shone in the midnight light that was coming from the open window.

"I don't wanna!~ " He just wrapped his arms around my neck and burrowed himself into my neck. "You smell nice, Jeel-chan."

"I won't consider that an compliment just get off." I growled.

It was then I felt teeth scratch along my neck. I shivered at the contact. "Arcana, what are you-!"

I saw his glowing red eyes, piercing, and snake-like. I felt something crash against my lips and realized what was going on.

"Mmph!"

I felt his tongue pry my lips open and his teeth clacked with mine. He pushed his weight onto me and before I realized it he had slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I couldn't feel my body. "Damn anesthetic."

Arcana ground his hips onto my lap. "And you won't be able to move for a while."

Loki

Present time

I felt him shivering within my arms and although I was trying my best to keep calm and listen. I couldn't help the bubbling anger within me.

Rubbing his back, I could feel him relax again.

"He betrayed me."

He lifted his head off of my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. His scarlet eyes were sharp, but was filled with pain and hurt. (I just couldn't say his eyes were big and innocent. I just could not!)

I don't really understand what my body told me to do, but I felt my face closing in on his.

"I'll protect you."

And with that I felt my lips softly connect with his. I couldn't think at the time and honestly I didn't care.

* * *

><p>What did I just write. Twitch twitch. o_-''***<p>

I hope it's not that bad...T^T

And thank you reviewers who review for me. It made me happy when you did not abandon my story when I haven't updated in forever. Especially Wild Rhov, thank you so much. I LOVE YOU! T^T cries in joy.

BTW, tercra made her own story! Congratulations Tercra you fail for spelling Tomorrow as "Tommoraw!"

And then you fail yet again for spelling it as Tomorow.

It's called A New Tomorrow by Tercra. Check it out if you like Zatch Bell. (Which I don't. XP)


	10. HIATUS

...Um how do I put this.

I have officially decided to put this story on Hiatus. School is out to get me and all of my teachers hate me. My friends are betraying me, and winter sports have begun. Basically all in a few words; my life just sucks.

I just simply cannot manage my time and find enough to write anything.

Putting that matter aside for now, I ahem "noticed" that there wasn't any feedback on the ninth chapter.

Do not misunderstand, I am not a review whore who lives off of compliments. However I had just lost the motivation to continue the story.

I indeed do realize that people may have gotten notices of new chapters only to see that they were only changes in wording in the previous chapters.

I have posted the ninth chapter in case anyone had missed that tidbit of news.

If I can find the time or manage to muster up some motivation to continue this story; I will strive to do so.

However at the current moment this story is on Hiatus.

Please do not message me further on this topic, seeing as I probably will not have the time to reply back.

Thank you for your understanding and I hope that the future is promising for you all.


End file.
